Properly drying out sporting equipment, whether at home or while traveling, is a problem for both professional and non-professional athletes. Incompletely dried equipment can become a breeding ground for bacteria leading to diseases, especially skin diseases and conditions, and to the development of unpleasant odors.
There are a number of drying apparatuses for sporting equipment available on the market and proposed in the art. These apparatuses suffer from one or more drawbacks as follows: high cost, assembly required, lack of portability, insufficient structural strength, insufficient capacity to properly dry a full set of equipment and taking up too much space with less drying surface.
There remains a need for an apparatus for drying sporting equipment that addresses one or more of these drawbacks.